


Ausgesperrt

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kein Schlüssel, kein Geld, kein Handy, kein Auto - Patrick ist ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Seine letzte Rettung ist Pierre-Emile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausgesperrt

Müde, so müde und erschöpft stand Patrick vor der Tür seiner Wohnung. Das Training war hart gewesen, das war es eigentlich immer, aber heute hatte er das Gefühl sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können. So schlimm war es in der letzten Zeit nicht gewesen, aber irgendwie tat ihm echt alles weh. Und seine Beine wurden schon auf der Treppe schwer. Verdammt, warum wohnte er nicht im Erdgeschoss?

In der Hosentasche suchte er nach seinem Schlüssel – ohne Erfolg. Verdammt, wo war das Scheißding bloß? In der Jackentasche war er auch nicht. Und auch nicht in der anderen. Vielleicht in der Sporttasche? Verdammt, die wollte er jetzt hier auf dem Flur nicht unbedingt durchwühlen – aber er hatte wohl keine Wahl, wollte er nicht hier auf dem Flur schlafen.

Nach und nach pulte er die Sachen aus der Tasche, jedes Kleidungsstück, jedes Handtuch, alles wurde ausgeschüttelt – nichts. Der verdammte Schlüssel war nicht da, nicht auffindbar. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Ihm blieb keine Wahl – wollte er nicht den Schlüsseldienst rufen, musste er zurück zum Trainingsplatz fahren und dort suchen. Resigniert schlicht er die Treppe wieder runter und ging zu seinem Wagen. Ein Druck auf die Fernbedienung – nichts. Keine Reaktion. Das Auto rührte sich nicht. Warum ging dieser verfluchte Autoschlüssel nicht? War die Batterie alle, oder was? Wer erfand solche Scheißdinger, die nicht funktionierten, wenn man sie brauchte?

Noch immer innerlich fluchend sah Patrick sich um, konnte er hier irgendwo ein Taxi bestellen? Er suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Handy – nicht da. Sein Blick fiel in das Auto – war ja klar, das Handy hing noch in der Halterung vorne am Armaturenbrett. War ja klar, wenn etwas schief ging, dann ging gleich alles schief.

Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun? Er kam nicht an sein Handy, nicht an sein Auto, Geld hatte er auch nicht dabei, und seinen Haustürschlüssel fand er auch nicht. Und noch immer taten ihm die Knochen vom Training weh, am liebsten hätte er sich einfach auf der Motorhaube seines Wagens zusammengerollt und geschlafen. Oder sich eine gemütliche Brücke gesucht. Aber das ging ja nicht.

Aber was dann? Sein erster Gedanke ging zu Pierre-Emile, der gar nicht so weit entfernt wohnte. Jedenfalls mit dem Auto nicht weit entfernt. Zu Fuß – zu Fuß war das etwas anderes, und sein Wagen stand ihm ja nicht zur Verfügung – würde er lange brauchen. Eine halbe Stunde mindestens. Und das mit den müden Knochen und Muskeln, die er eigentlich nur noch aufs Sofa gehörten.

Der Weg kam ihm noch länger vor als er gedacht hatte, aber irgendwann war er dann doch angekommen. So müde, dass er, wäre Pierre-Emile nicht zu Hause, sich einfach auf der Fußmatte zusammenrollen würde.

Trotz dieser Ausweichmöglichkeit klingelte Patrick in der Hoffnung, dass Pierre-Emile zu Hause war – und ihn auch reinlassen würde. Sie hatten sich schließlich nicht im Guten getrennt – aber jetzt brauchte er Hilfe, und die würde Pierre-Emile ihm auch leisten.

Es dauerte lange, so lange, dass Patrick schon aufgeben und sich eine Alternative überlegen wollte, als die Tür sich dann doch öffnete. „Was willst du?“

„Asyl“, seufzte Patrick erschöpft und trat ein, ohne auf Pierre-Emiles Angebot zu warten. „Hab mich ausgeschlossen. Komplett. Bin zu Fuß gekommen“, erklärte er dann, als Pierre-Emile ihn fragend ansah. „Kann ich bei dir pennen? Und mit dir zum Training fahren, morgen? Da hab ich meinen Schlüssel. Hoffe ich.“

Pierre-Emile zuckte mit den Schultern. „Komm rein“, seufzte er und schob Patrick dann vor sich her ins Wohnzimmer. „Trinken?“ Höflich war er ja schon immer gewesen, heute war Patrick ihm dafür besonders dankbar. Er war durstig, und auch im Hinblick auf das Training am nächsten Tag musste er dringend trinken, sonst würde er das nicht überstehen.

Außerdem war er dankbar für einen Moment der Ruhe, der Entspannung, ehe er mit Pierre-Emile reden musste. Denn reden – das mussten sie, das hätten sie schon lange gemusst. Hatten es aber nicht gemacht, sie waren lieber wortlos aneinander vorbeigegangen. Seit sie ihre Beziehung beendet hatten, hatten sie kaum mehr als einen Gruß miteinander gewechselt.

Müde schloss er die Augen – und schreckte dann auf, als sich die Wohnzimmertür öffnete und Pierre-Emile den Raum betrat. In den Händen hielt er eine Wasserflasche und in zwei Gläser, die er auf den kleinen Sofatisch stellte. Wortlos goss er Patrick ein, dann reichte er ihm eines der Gläser.

Und ebenso wortlos setzte er sich neben Patrick, nahm sein eigenes Glas und trank. Durstig. Für ihn war das Training offenbar genauso anstrengend gewesen wie für Patrick. So ließ sich Pierre-Emile ziemlich erschöpft nach hinten fallen und sah Patrick an, noch immer ohne etwas zu sagen. Auch Patrick schwieg, wie schon seit Wochen, wenn er mit Pierre-Emile in einem Raum war.

Wieder trank er von seinem Wasser, kühl und sprudelnd war es genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Und Pierre-Emile, schoss es ihm kurz durch den Kopf. Er brauchte Pierre-Emile, so sehr. Auch, wenn – oder gerade weil? – er ihn so lange nicht für sich gehabt hatte. Er seufzte leise, und ohne weiter nachzudenken ließ er sich zur Seite sinken, dahin, wo Pierre-Emile saß. Endlich berührte er seinen Körper wieder, so, wie es vor ein paar Wochen noch normal gewesen war.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung wurde er nicht zur Seite geschoben, sondern näher an Pierre-Emile gezogen. Noch immer sprach keiner von ihnen, vielleicht auch deswegen breitete sich so eine unglaubliche Ruhe zwischen ihnen aus. Patrick schloss die Augen und entspannte sich – entspannte sich in Pierre-Emiles Armen. Es tat so gut!

Dann, auf einmal, bewegte sich Pierre-Emile wieder. Nur leicht, und er schob Patrick auch nicht zur Seite, sondern zog ihn näher an sich. Dann fühlte er es, fühlte sie, fühlte Pierre-Emiles Lippen auf seinen. So warm und weich und so vertraut. So zärtlich und leicht – und so müde. Ja, sie waren beide müde, vielleicht sprachen sie auch deswegen nicht. Aber manchmal brauchte man keine Worte, manchmal reichte ein einziger, müder Kuss, um alles wieder gut zu machen.


End file.
